


let me go home (home is wherever i'm with you)

by quibbler



Series: another fitzsimmons university au [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quibbler/pseuds/quibbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fallout of spending a night at Fitz's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me go home (home is wherever i'm with you)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel fic, un-betaed, and I own nothing.

Jemma is exceptionally glad she doesn't have any classes today because she gets to stay in bed until Fitz has to go to class. She give an attempt at not grinning widely at her predicament, but she fails with ease and doesn't mind it one bit.

They were up vaguely late last night doing work but they woke up early because of Trip and spent nearly two hours putting the box of condoms to good use and otherwise. She stretches her arms when Fitz gets up and she watches him with a lazy smile as he hops around to change clothes. "I'll see you after your classes, yeah?"

Fitz has a ridiculous look on his face that looks like wonder and excitement and apprehension all at once when he turns to look at her and he nods. "Yeah. Are you staying here?"

She shakes her head. "I should take a shower and change, too, so I'm going to head back to my room for a bit."

When he leaves, she buries her face into his pillow and tries not to squeal with joy.

\-----

She's wearing her pyjamas and doesn't really care if anyone sees her, but it's the afternoon and most people are in class, so she goes back to her room and picks up her shower supplies.

It takes precisely twenty-three minutes and six seconds for her shower routine and she prides herself on being exact when she checks her mobile as she walks back to her room.

She almost immediately regrets returning.

"Oh my _GOD_ ," Skye shouts and Jemma winces as she pushes the door closed. Trip is sitting at Skye's desk with a big, stupid, knowing grin and there is something on the table--

"Skye, please tell me you didn't."

Skye smirks. "Of course I did. Did you expect anything less?" The cake is incredibly inappropriately shaped and Jemma doesn't know how her roommate got away with baking it in the dorm kitchen. "Trip told me what happened. Or at least, what he saw. And then he said there were definitely less condoms in the box than you two had started out with."

Jemma is certain she's bright red by now.

\-----

Fitz is in his room when she opens the unlocked door and he looks as though he's studying, but Jemma knows better. "I'm borrowing a jumper, Fitz. Yours are warmer than mine and I'm bloody freezing." He makes a noise that she takes to mean his consent so she snatches a thick, woolen jumper and puts it on, only to turn around to find him staring at her. "What's wrong?"

He shrugs but the apprehension is back in his expression. "Well, I just had sex with my best friend this morning and I don't exactly know what we are to each other right now." He usually can't maneuver around words so well so it takes her by surprise.

She grins. "It was quite a bit more than just sex, Fitz."

He reddens rather suddenly. "That is _not_ the salient point, Jemma!"

She crosses the room and stops in front of him, holding her hands out toward him and he takes them cautiously. She gives his hands a squeeze. "I think it's safe to say we've gone past just being best friends."

Fitz remains silent, just staring at their hands for a moment and she takes a step closer. "More than just best friends," he repeats, and she hums her agreement. "Does that make you my girlfriend, then?"

Jemma chuckles. "Oh, Fitz." He looks up at her with hope shining in his eyes and she bites her lip because this is more than she expected. "It does, if you want it to."

He lets go of one of her hands to rest his against the back of her neck and pulls her down so he can press his lips to hers and her sigh of contentment melts away. "I most definitely want it to," he replies as he pulls back slightly, their foreheads still touching.

She grins, moving to sit across his lap. "Good. Me, too."

\-----

The quad is filled with people today and Jemma Simmons is one of them, lying on an old picnic blanket as she reads from her biochemistry textbook. It isn't until someone all but collapses next to her that she looks up. "Fitz! You found me."

He lets his bag fall to the side as he leans in to kiss her. When he pulls back, he is frowning. "Jemma." He fishes out his mobile from his pocket and she feigns innocence as he frowns. "You shouldn't send... _things_ like that."

She grins. "Why not? You're my boyfriend and you've seen everything already."

His ears burn red and he squints when he looks away. "Under the covers, yeah, but not like..." He waves a hand at his mobile and Jemma laughs.

"That has to change. I guess I won't send you anything more graphic, then." He stares. "What? Don't look at me like that!" He furrows his brows as though he is torn between several things at once and instead he closes the gap between them again to kiss her.

She pulls back first, slightly breathless and there's a hint of mirth in his eyes. "I wouldn't mind, but you're putting a lot of trust in me and faith in the risk of someone stealing my mobile."

Jemma sighs happily, pressing her forehead to his. "You're my best friend and have been for most of my life, Fitzy, I trust you wholeheartedly."


End file.
